Waking the dead, Before 13th Ghosts
by LordFrieza
Summary: Dennis' last job before he worked for Cyrus
1. Default Chapter

Waking the Dead  
  
Before 13th Ghosts  
  
Dennis Rafkin looked around his apartment. He had been living off some pay that he got for contacting some woman's dead husband. Naturally it had been a painful experience, but now he was running low on money again. Being a spiritualist wasn't exactly steady work. And the way that he contacted the dead made it worse. He hated the spasms. He hated seeing a life and death so full of pain and terror. But he couldn't even hold a job at Burger King because when he touched something there he would see everyone's life that touched that object. Like when he had touched the deep fryer at the last Burger King he got a job at he saw a boy who's hand got caught in it. He could feel and smell the burning skin. The way the boy dropped to the ground. All of the horror in that little fryer he could sense. And he hated it. Even that simple a job he couldn't hold. When it got down to it his curse was his best form of employment.  
  
He began wondering when he was going to get a call from some old lady that wanted to contact her dead husband when his phone rang. He picked it up and waited. The phone had a history has well, but lucky for him it was his own. He waited to hear the sound of a voice and was about to hang up when a man's voice came on the other end.  
  
"Excuse me. But are you Dennis Rafkin?" The man asked sounding unsure of himself.  
  
"Yeah this is he. What can I do for you? Want to contact a lost lover? Maybe you are searching for a childhood friend that passed on?" He asked.  
  
"Not exactly Mr. Rafkin. My name is Samuel Livings. I am an author and right now I am writing a book about murders and haunting. How they are connected. Well I found a couple of places where several people had killed. And honestly I would like for you to help me out. I am willing to pay well for your services. And it will be a steady couple of months work." The man said.  
  
Dennis thought about it. The prospect of having a steady job was appealing even if it was doing this. Still he didn't want to get into any of the vengeful spirits and the truth was spirits of murder victims where usually vengeful. After debating with himself for a few minutes the prospect of getting enough money to pay his rent and to update his prescription of painkillers where too good.  
  
"Alright Mr. Living you got yourself a deal." Dennis said knowing that he would regret it later.  
  
"Very good Mr. Rafkin. I will call you tomorrow and we shall go on a little road trip. I will pay for your expenses. I have a feeling that this book will be a best seller." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis hung up the phone and knew that if the man wrote down exactly what he saw, then he would have a best seller no questions about it. But then Dennis began to wonder where they would need to go to get the stories. After all New York was full of murders and more than crowded with ghosts. It had taken Dennis a while to find a building that had a low consternation of spiritual energy. And even then there where a few ghosts, but nothing really dangerous. Dennis decided that the best thing was to go to sleep and then worry about it in the morning. He lay down on the bed that he bought from a factory direct store. He had a chance to buy a Victorian style bed, but declined because of all of the memories it had in it.  
  
The next morning at six am he got a call. He turned over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" He said sleepily.  
  
"Dennis this is Samuel Livings. Are you ready to start our little journey?" He asked in a chipper mood.  
  
At that moment Dennis knew that he didn't like Samuel's early morning attaude.  
  
"Yeah let me grab some clothes. Then I will be ready. So do you know where to pick me up?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Yeah one of your former clients Mrs. Johnson told me. I got a lot of your information from her." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis remembered the woman. She had been a paranormal nut. Everything in her house was from the occult and touched with the evil from their uses. He remembered when he walked in her house the bad vibes hit him hard and he didn't want to be there. However she had offered 300,000 for him to do some history on an object that she had collected. It had been an axe and like she had been told it had a history. The axe had been the weapon of a serial killer and he saw each murder it held in its history.  
  
"Great. Alright then meet me there in half an hour." Dennis said has he shook his head. He knew this wasn't going to be much fun at all if this guy had been in contact with her.  
  
After a few minutes he had gathered a few clothes and got a couple of other things that he had used when finding vengeful spirits. Mainly barrier spells that he had learned from a spiritualist. After getting everything he took off toward the doughnut shop around the corner. People wondered why he liked to meet them there. Since the Doughnut shop had been there most people in it where pretty good and didn't have a lot of pain in their lives. So it wasn't so bad to go into it. He saw a man that looked extremely well feed walking toward him. The man stuck out his large hand to shake hands with Dennis. Dennis smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Sorry but I don't shake hands or hug or any other physical contact if I can keep from it." Dennis said.  
  
The man nodded.  
  
"I'm Samuel Livings. And that LTD over there is my car. Before we head out. Want something to eat?" He asked hoping that he would say yes. Dennis looked at him and then nodded.  
  
"Sure why not?" Dennis said has they walked inside of the doughnut shop.  
  
Mr. Livings ordered what looked to be 2 dozen doughnuts and offered Dennis a box of them. Being hungry Dennis accepted. He touched Samuel's hand and a flash of memories passed through him. Pain and heartache over loosing a girl friend at a young age. Loneliness of the everyday life and then writing that was taking the void of it all and putting his mind to use. Dennis tried to shake it off. At least this man wasn't has bad has some of the others he had touched before.  
  
"So where are we headed?" Dennis asked.  
  
"We're heading to a little community called Sliver Springs. It's in state, but it was the place of a massive killing spree that a man called Charles Bartlet preformed. The man was clinically insane but no one would admit it. Since his father was the head of the hospital people just said that he was just being spoiled. It wasn't until after he walked through the hospital with a sawed off double barrel twelve gauge shotgun and killed 20 people that they realized how dangerous he was." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wondered exactly who Samuel wanted to find. The thought that he might want to find this Bartlet guy instead of the victims passed through his mind. He didn't want to search for some dead mass murder. Those guys often liked to continue what they did in life. And he wasn't in the mood to be dodging an insane ghost for the next couple of days.  
  
"So are we looking for the victims or this Bartlet?" Dennis asked.  
  
Samuel looked at Dennis has they got their respective boxes of doughnuts and a coke apiece. They began to head out of the shop opening the simple glass door and then walking to the car.  
  
"Well I am not going to lie to you Dennis. We are going to find the victims. Afterward we might try to find Bartlet, but I doubt that we will be there long enough to search for him after we find the victims." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis felt a sort of relief flood over him. The victims would be mad sure, but it was doubtful that they would be very harmful. Once Samuel got the car started he reached for a box and opened it. The box had a collection of clinical charts, pictures and personal effects of about twenty people.  
  
"Dennis this is the collection that I got from the hospital of the twenty that died. It took some doing to get them. But I think that you should be able to use them to be able to find the ghosts. Also. These where even harder to get." Samuel said has he lifted a pair of glasses. They looked odd like some kind of tripped out 3-D glasses.  
  
"What are those?" Dennis asked  
  
"Well I got these from a man that I did some research for. Seemed that he was really interested in the occult and stuff like that. So in payment he gave me the money and then offered me a pair these things. He called them spectral viewers. Supposable they allow you to see the spirits around us. I haven't really used them yet but figured why not?" Samuel said.  
  
Dennis looked at them and decided that if they worked then it might would make his job easier. He looked at the box of articles and saw a teddy bear. He touched it and a flash of memories happened. It was a little girl. She couldn't have been over 5 years old. She was getting a surgery and was scared. Her mom had brought the teddy bear to her. She was clutching it when a man broke into her room. She saw him holding a gun like her daddy's. She screamed and saw the smile on his face. He laughed and pulled the triggers. The pain of the gun ripped through her. She looked down at saw her tiny body cut in half by the shot from him. Looking at him she saw him walk closer to her. Why? He licked her forehead.  
  
"Enjoy that honey?" The man asked has she slipped away into nothingness.  
  
Dennis dropped the bear. He was sweating and his body shaking.  
  
"What did you see?" Samuel asked.  
  
"A little girl. She was in the hospital and was scared. She was holding this bear and man walked in. He had a shotgun and shot her. Then he licked her head and asked if she enjoyed it." Dennis said feeling sick.  
  
"That would have been Bartlet. And that girl's name is Susan. Susan Morgan. She was 5 years old when he killed her."  
  
"I want to know about all of them before we search for them." Dennis said.  
  
Samuel nodded. He looked down the road has they drove toward the hospital where the murders happened.  
  
"Alright. You already know about Susan. Let's see. There was Jessica Prittichet. She was a young intern there. She ran into the room where Bartlet first walked into the hospital with the shotgun. She tried to get out but he shot her in the back. They said that the shot didn't go all the way through her. And that she still looked like a vision of beauty when she died. That hair pick is hers if you want to see." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis looked at it. He didn't want to but in order to see what she looked like he would have to. He touched an old hair pick and he saw her. She was tall and very shapely. She had been at the doctor's room for part of the day. The doctor that she was under asked her for a date. She had been happy and accepted. Finally everything was going good for her. Then she saw him. The owner and director's son Charles walked into the hospital. She didn't like him, but she had to go and see if he was lost again. She ran to the room where he was. He grinned at her. "Hi Jessica." He said has he raised the shotgun. Her eyes widened. She turned to run away and he shot in her in the back. She fell forward and tried to crawl away. She didn't want to die. Not like this. She felt his shotgun lifting her skirt and he whistled. "Yep, you did have a fine ass Jessica." He said has he walked into the hospital. She was still dying. She heard shots rang out and felt herself get cold. Her vision blurred. She tried to crawl but she was so tired. She just needed a couple of seconds of rest. She closed her eyes and never woke up again.  
  
Dennis dropped the pick. He was shaking again. His eyes tearing from what he just saw.  
  
"What was it this time?" Samuel asked.  
  
"He shot her. And then he lifted her skirt up and mocked her has he walked on into the hospital." He said remembering the vision.  
  
"Barlet was a sick son of a bitch I grant you." Samuel said.  
  
No sooner had Dennis saw both of them then Samuel stopped the car.  
  
"We're here." He said has he killed the engine. 


	2. Seeing things

Dennis looked at the hospital. They began to walk to the hospital and Dennis reached inside of his pockets and put on a pair of work gloves.  
  
"Look until we get inside I don't want to see anything." Dennis said.  
  
Samuel nodded and then looked at the box. He pulled out a few other things. One of them was a wallet. He handed it to Dennis and waited for him to see the things that he did. Dennis took the wallet and nodded. He took off a glove and the flash happened. He saw a boy about 19 years old. The boy was walking out of the employee area. He had changed back into his off work clothes and was heading home. In truth he was ready to get gone. He had one of those days where everything felt wrong. And he had grown accustom to trusting his feelings. Has he walked toward the front of the hospital he saw Bartlet. He was holding a shotgun and had just killed a doctor. He backed up. "Hey there Johnny. Come on don't you got another smart remark for me again?" Bartlet asked with a sick smile. He watched has Bartlet lowered the shotgun and fired. Johnny felt his body lift off of the ground and get thrown against the wall. He slid down and felt the hole where his stomach used to be. Bartlet walked close to him. "Be seeing you Johnny." He said with a laugh and walked on. Johnny tried to speak. He tried to get up but he felt so much pain. His breath was weak now. "God I don't want to die. I don't want to leave her behind." Johnny thought before his breath ended. His eyes glazed over and his head turned to the side.  
  
"Who was that?" Dennis asked his entire body shook.  
  
"That was from a young man that was working has a grounds keeper for the hospital. His name was John Page. I know that Bartlet shot him and that died like that. Most of Bartlet's victims where shot. There where some that he took a more personal view to. But what did you see?" Samuel asked.  
  
"Bartlet walked in. Johnny was heading out. He saw Bartlet gun down a doctor. Bartlet shot him and the blast picked him up and slammed him against the wall." Dennis said has he looked at Samuel.  
  
Samuel looked at the hospital and then back at Dennis.  
  
"Dennis how much do you really want to know before you go in there?" Samuel asked.  
  
"I want to know exactly what you are looking for." Dennis said.  
  
"Like I said I want to find Charles' victims." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis shook his head and looked at him.  
  
"Even a writer has more agenda than that Samuel. What is it that you are looking for?" Dennis asked again.  
  
Samuel then shrugged his shoulders and looked at the hospital.  
  
"Dennis you ever hear of the instances where a person can see spirits?" Samuel asked.  
  
Dennis nodded and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Well it's strange some people see them constantly. Others see them for only a split second. I am the latter. I've seen them, but for just a moment. And the time I did was here. I saw a girl. The most beautiful girl in the world, but she was so sad. So I wanted to help her. It was the only thing that I could think of. I wanted to find out why she was so sad." Samuel said looking at the house.  
  
"Well getting gunned down by a mad man would make anyone a little upset." Dennis said has he looked at Samuel. "So you seriously think that your little ghost sweetie is going to want help? Samuel ghosts that die a violent death are usually so caught up in being killed like that they don't want help. They want to make others hurt like they did." Dennis said to him.  
  
"Dennis I'm not saying that it's sane. But I want to know. I want to understand and I want to help if I can." Samuel said to him.  
  
Dennis looked at him and tried to understand this man. They started to walk inside of the building. Samuel knew that to really help Dennis understand he would have to show him her. And it would be hard to, but Dennis had to know. He dug out a small ring. It was so lovely. The ring looked beautiful the ruby in the center sparkling beautifully.  
  
"Dennis look at this." He said has he handed him the ring.  
  
Dennis took it and felt a flood of memories come to him. He saw a young lady. Her raven hair short unlike the others at the hospital. She was leaving for the day. She saw Bartlet there earlier and heard him talk about how everyone needed to pay. She thought about going back in and telling the head nurse what she heard. But the truth was that she was tired. She had been in here for nearly 3 days with a terrible flu that was a sort of mutated version of the flu. The doctors had kept her in long enough to ensure that she would be alright and right now she just wanted to leave. Although tomorrow she would have to come back and see everyone again. So she walked out to a car. That's when she heard the gun shots. She turned to see Charles in the front door with her friend Jessica. His gun barrel lifting her skirt and rubbing her ass with it. She felt so sick to her stomach. "The Police!" She thought to herself has she ran. But again another gun shot and then another. She ran in and saw Johnny dying. Her eyes opened wide looking at his chest has it stopped moving. She ran over to him and caressed his cheek.  
  
"No." She said has she looked at him. She couldn't believe this. She didn't want to believe it. Johnny couldn't be dead. He was so wonderful. There was no way that he should have been killed like that. She heard Bartlet in the other room laughing. Grabbing a scalpel from an over turned tray she ran after him. She jabbed it into his side and Bartlet screamed. He turned to her. Throwing down his gun he looked at this person that dared to fight back.  
  
"Time to die slut!" He said with a face full of hate. She tried to slash him but he caught her hand. His hand wrapped around her neck. She felt him strangling her. His grip tightening harder. She saw him look in the corner and then slap her hard. She fell to the ground choking and trying to catch her breath. He brought a restraint that was used for violent patients. She felt his hands clasp hers behind her back and she couldn't move them. They where completely restrained. He then took and grabbed a gown. She felt him make a noose around her neck and she tried to cry out. He pulled hard and she felt her air completely cut off. She kicked but it was no good. Finally her body grew still and she began to drift off. She watched has he dropped her. "Stupid slut. Stabbing me like that. Taught that bitch." Bartlet said has he walked away from her and grabbed his gun.  
  
Dennis came back to himself. He was shaking has he looked at Samuel and handed the ring to him.  
  
"Was that her?" Dennis asked.  
  
"Yeah it was." Samuel said with a solemn look on his face. "I don't know much about her. I know that this was her ring. And I know that her name was Rachel Summers. I know that she wasn't part of the staff, but a lot of the records have long since disappeared from in there." Samuel said has he looked at Dennis.  
  
Dennis got a confused look on his face and then he looked straight at Samuel.  
  
"You went in there? Do you know how dumb that is? I mean doing that without some kind of protection or some kind of barrier spell is asking for something to get you." Dennis said.  
  
"What like Bartlet could be in there?" Samuel asked.  
  
"That's a possibility. Plus most of the people that he killed is going to be ticked off that they died." Dennis said has he looked at the hospital. They where now at the front doors. Dennis opened it and could feel a cold breeze hit him.  
  
He could smell death even though it was old it was still death. He decided to try out the glasses. When he put them on he saw a little girl. It was her torso anyway. Her legs where walking close behind her. Her face looked familiar and then Dennis recognized her. It was Susan. She looked at them and grinned. Then suddenly she disappeared.  
  
"Do I need to tell you that this is a bad, bad idea?" Dennis asked has he looked at Samuel.  
  
"No, but it is alright Dennis, I already know that it is. But like I said I have to know." Samuel said has they walked into the hospital getting ready for what awaited them.  
  
"Samuel since we are walking into what could be the possible worst experience that I will ever have in my entire life. Why don't you tell me a little about your being able to see dead people?" Dennis asked.  
  
"It's hard to explain Dennis. Think of it this way. Where you can sense them and see things about their life, I can see them, but only in patches. I can never see them for long and when I do it's strange. There was a guy that explained it once to me. He said that some people are able to see things. And when they are it's like being in a huge dark tunnel with a flashlight that's batteries are about to go out. Well mine is having to be hit every couple of seconds for it to work. If I hadn't of been in her researching I would have never have seen her." Samuel said.  
  
Dennis then thought about this. He realized that Samuel had a gift but it was so unused that he couldn't control it. So the example of the flashlight wasn't too far off for him. Of course his own gift was like a flood light in a different tunnel. And he would have been more than happy to trade his flood light for Samuel's flashlight.  
  
They walked inside and he saw ghosts. All kinds of ghosts thanks to those glasses. Most of them where just ghosts of people that died of natural causes. But then there where the ones that died at Bartlet's hands.  
  
"Samuel, I think that most of these ghosts could care less about help." Dennis said has he looked at a doctor whose clothes where stained with blood and a whole in his side.  
  
"Dennis I want to find and help her." Samuel said. "Well that and write this book. It's going to be a best seller." Samuel said with a grin.  
  
Dennis smiled for a second. At least the guy had a sense of humor. 


	3. Saintified

(Hey everyone.. Sorry for the short chapter. Being sick kind of deadens the artistic ability.)  
  
____________________  
  
Samuel looked around himself. He couldn't see anything, but he could feel a cold still feeling in the air. Something that warned that they where intruding upon something that was warning they where in danger just by being here. They walked toward the next room and Dennis took his glove off. He touched the wall and felt the boy Johnny in there. With the Glasses he could see him. His stomach having a hole in it. The blood still wet and fresh just has the day he died. He shook his head has he felt something else. This other person was close to them. It was someone dangerous and someone that didn't want anyone here. He turned in time to see the man in the visions of these other people. There was Charles Bartlet.  
  
"Samuel move!" Dennis got out has a table overturned.  
  
He looked at Charles who was making an evil face. The ghost was close to them but stayed where he was. Something was keeping him back from them. He looked where they where. Behind where they where was a chapel. He then saw something that some spiritualist called the purity light. The light of a sanctified place that was said to purify a spirit and send them on to the next world.  
  
"I think that we should go through the chapel" Dennis Suggested.  
  
Samuel looked at them for a moment and shook his head.  
  
"Dennis it is easier to head up these steps." Samuel suggested.  
  
"It might be easier Samuel, but the chapel is safer." Dennis said.  
  
Samuel nodded deciding to take his advice. They walked through the chapel doors into the center of it. Dennis looked back to see Bartlet make the "Your dead" gesture before he faded into the background. They opened the doors leading up the next story of the hospital behind the chapel. Dennis touched the handrail before he thought and a vision hit him. He began to shake has he saw Bartlet walking down the stairs. A nun standing there telling him that he needed to stop. That the lord would forgive him, and that all would be all right if he would just turn himself in. He watched Bartlet smile that sick smile of his and grab a crucifix. He walked toward her. She stepped back and he caught her by the arm. Aiming the Crucifix he rammed it into her chest. She fell back and Screamed has her vision began to get dark. He walked over and then spat in her face.  
  
"Will he forgive that sister?" He said has he walked out the door.  
  
Dennis felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to puke and he wanted to leave. Just how insane had this man been in life to do things like that? He looked at Samuel.  
  
"Who was the nun?" He asked simply.  
  
"Her name in Christ was Mary Elizabeth. She was a nun that did work here for the hospital and donated any money that she got for it to the burned ward. The only thing of hers that I found in the hospital was a small cross." Samuel said has he looked around.  
  
"I think that she is still here, but not in this room. She is somewhere else. I don't know where though." Dennis said has he felt sweat dripping down his face. He wanted to turn and leave. He was beginning to wonder if the money was worth this. Cause if that mad man could do that when he was alive. He could sure do a hell of a lot worse now.  
  
Deciding that paying the rent on the apartment was worth it he decided to continue up the steps. Has they walked they felt the steps starting to creak and could hear them splintering under them. Obviously no one had been in this part of the hospital hadn't been traveled in for a long, long time. The hall seemed to get worse the further up they went. Dennis looked at the door and noticed that it had a pattern where buckshot had been fired. Knowing better than to feel of it he used his gloved hand to push it open.  
  
The upper hall looked has empty has the bottom of the hospital but just being here made Dennis feel and see visions of the past. He turned to Samuel and saw a fleeting vision. He saw Samuel and there was Bartlet. Samuel was grasping his chest and falling back. Then the vision cleared. What ever it was there was defiantly a bad sign.  
  
Samuel looked around himself. The saw flashes of spirits and then nothing. It was like always. He normally didn't see them but in a place that was filled with spiritual power like this. His flashes of seeing them increased. Guess that in a way his flashlight had a little more power in this part of the tunnel. 


	4. Meeting Mother Mary

Dennis walked cautiously forward. The old floorboards creaking lightly. He looked around and could see various flashes of what happened. Just being in here was enough. There was almost too much spiritual energy in this building. He shook his head. The thought of leaving was gone now. In truth. He wanted to help Samuel. True that he felt it stupid for Samuel wanting to save a woman that he never knew. Still the man seemed to have a good heart. And in this line of business that is fairly uncommon. He looked ahead and saw the Nun. Her dress still caked with blood and the crucifix still there. She turned toward them.  
  
She looked at Dennis with a sad expression. Then she spoke in a hushed whisper. "Why? Why do you come here? This place holds so many sins."  
  
Dennis nearly decided that she was right and they should get the hell out of dodge. But Samuel wasn't going to back down even at this. He had seen men on missions before. Even goodhearted ones and they never ever allowed anything to stop them not even when it would cost them everything.  
  
"Dennis What do you see?" Samuel asked.  
  
"The Nun" Dennis answered simply.  
  
Samuel looked around. He couldn't really see anymore ghosts. He thought then that maybe he was just overloaded or something. Not that it mattered. Looking over at Dennis he walked forward and felt this cold chill in the air. The air was completely still and nothing in it was moving at all.  
  
"She's right here?" Samuel asked.  
  
Dennis nodded. He was unsure of how Samuel knew. Then he remembered the temp test. Finding a spot that was colder and completely still compared to the rest of the space. He had seen people do it but was never sure that it actually worked. Now however he was a believer. Seeing was the proof that he needed.  
  
"Samuel ask her. Maybe she knows." Dennis suggested.  
  
Samuel shook his head. He looked at Dennis for a second.  
  
"Dennis, I don't think that she knows." Samuel said.  
  
The nun looked at them. She walked closer.  
  
"Know what?" she asked in a whispering voice.  
  
"My friend is looking for someone. A girl that was killed here." Dennis answered. Realizing now that he was communicating with the dead.  
  
"Who was she?" The nun asked again in the whisper.  
  
"Her name was Rachel. Bartlet killed her somewhere around here." Dennis said. He was trying to keep from looking at the nun in a strange way, but it was hard not to. After all she had a crucifix rammed through her not to mention that she wasn't violent. Almost every one that died a horrible violent death where condemned to be violent and angry their anguish never ending. They would lash out in fury at anyone that tried to contact them. He thought of the time that an old man wanted to contact an army friend of his. Paying Dennis' way they traveled to Europe. The man was a WWII vet and his friend had died in Paris. Not in battle but actually in a bar fight. So Dennis went with him. He could sense several spirits, but finally he found the right one. The man was a young private that was still in the bar where he died. However he was violent. The moment they walked in the spirit got angry. The old man tried to talk to him but the private wasn't having any of it. He tossed whiskey bottles at them. Then he swung and hit the old man with a chair breaking it across his face. Dennis had to do everything that he could to get the old man out of there. His friend had been angry when he died and was still angry in death.  
  
"I know her." She said sadly.  
  
The answer had brought Dennis back to reality. He looked at the nun. A soft smile appeared on his face.  
  
"Where is she?" He asked.  
  
"Last that I saw her was in the room at the end of the hall. But the door has been locked from the inside. Not that it stops us, but it detains mortal intruders." She answered.  
  
Dennis looked down the hall. The girl must still be frightened of Bartlet. Thinking that a locked door would stop him from getting inside.  
  
"Be careful when you approach her." The nun said before she disappeared. 


End file.
